


A Night on the Town

by nikonic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikonic/pseuds/nikonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being cooped in the Bus for 6 days, the girls need to let loose a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Hooray.

The bar is crowded for a Tuesday night in a hole-in-the-wall in New Mexico. That being said, we've been in the Bus for six straight days, so anything not SHIELD related is right up my alley. Plus the drinks are strong and I've got great company. To be honest though, if one more drunken construction worker hits on Bobbi, I'm going to throw her on the bar top and really give them something to talk about. Oh. Look. There's the tipsy part of my brain that is oh-so-good at making decisions and keeping jealousy in check. 

"Your turn," Bobbi reminds me, drawing the pad of her middle finger around the lip of her tumbler. Right. The game. We're playing a game. "Worst one night stand," I ask. Blonde curls shake, as she tips her head back and actually laughs. "If you say anything remotely related to my name, I will leave your ass in this bar."

"You have not nor will you ever be in my one-night-stand list." By definition I guess that makes sense. "I was in a layover in Manchester, just killing time until my evac, and I met this guy in a pub. We hit it off- same ole, same ole. We're outside in the alley because I'm horribly classy like that, and he starts referring to 'his member'. Besides immediately trying to stifle laughter, I kept thinking that I needed to update my union membership." I am wholly unprepared for her story and end up snorting gracefully into the last sip of my jack & Coke. "Oh I like that sound. Another round?"

"Do you really want to go back to the bus," I challenge, even as she flags down the bartender for another two drinks. "His member. Oh that's just bad. Your turn." We're interrupted as Macho Hombre #4 makes a pass at my girlfriend. At least he's polite about it and leaves us to our conversation. "Can I just put a sign on you that says 'Taken' or 'Mine' or 'Back the fuck off'?" 

Bobbi chuckles, her palm against my upper thigh. Even through my denim, I can feel its warmth. "I'm pretty sure the hickeys all over my body say that loud and clear. Or did you forget the lovely bite marks you left all over me?" That shouldn't embarrass me, and still I feel a heated blush coloring the tips of my ears. I'll blame the alcohol. "With that reaction, you definitely didn't forget." She leans in close to whisper into my ear, her breasts against my upper arm, and her hand briefly dips between my legs to press against the seam at my crotch. People are watching; their gaze is heavy, and I don't give a single damn. "You're cute when you're jealous," Bobbi breathes into my ear before shifting back to center on her own bar stool.

"And you're a tease." 

She shrugs nonchalantly, knowing exactly the effects she has on me. "Call it payback for last night." Again heat tickles my cheeks, and Bobbi just smirks, taking a long sip from her tumbler. "C'mon. There's a booth open in the back there." It's one of those moments when you don't realize just how drunk you are until you try to stand on your own two feet and it feels like trying to balance on marbles in roller skates. 

Bobbi grins in my direction like she knows (and probably planned) this. "My turn, right," she asks when we're settled in the middle of the U-shaped booth. "Let's see." In one hand she has her tumbler, from which she takes a long sip, while the other dips below the edge of the table between my legs, resulting in my surprised squeak. "Where is the most public place you've had sex?" 

Nimble fingers easily maneuver the button and zipper on my jeans, and she's not even blushing. Her super secret agent training must have been way different from mine because she's way too nonchalant for a woman with her hand in my... "Oh fuck." Beautiful blue eyes stare at me innocently, and how is she so put together? This is far from fair; then she thumbs my clit and I don't give two fucks about fairness.

"I asked you a question. Remember?"

Such a fucking tease. With a deep breath, I force my grip on the edge of the table to relax. "Right. Umm... Most public place for sex... This counts right? Because... Hmm right there... This feels like it counts." My knees spread wider to give her more room to maneuver, and my head lulls against the padded back of the booth. A moan escapes and I can't find it in me to care.

"You want everyone in here to know you're getting fucked," she teases, her voice dripping with this low sultry quality that makes my stomach flip. I can't help but whimper at the idea. God it's so hot. "You do, don't you? Just think, Dais, anyone could walk over here right now. Anyone could look over here and see exactly what I'm doing to you." The sound I make is a completely incoherent slur of syllables, and my hips pick up a rhythm of their own. 

My breathing quickens. That delicious coil tightens in my belly, and I turn my face into Bobbi's shoulder. "You want me to stop?" Her lips are warm against the top of my head as she confirms my consent.

"If you stop I kill you," I gasp, the words muffled by my proximity to her body. She laughs knowingly, the saucy minx. She knows exactly what she's doing. Fuck. All these people. We're surrounded by people, and anyone of them could look over. My muscles clench desperately. "Keep... Oh holy hell... Keep talking."

"Open your eyes. Look around." Bobbi slows her movements until I comply. "You like getting off in a room full of people, don't you? A little exhibitionist, huh? What is it about this that gets you? The strangers? The intimacy in such a public place? The fact that someone else might see you come for me?" My entire body shudders at the thought, and I bury my face in her arm again as pleasure rocks through me. 

When I can breathe normally again, her smug smirk is the first thing I see. "Another round?" 

"After that? No. We need to... I want... Jesus, Bobbi..." 

"Fantastic use of the English language there, Daisy. Usually it is recommended to create complete full sentences though." 

Leaning in close and gathering my wits, I whisper, "You want full sentences? Fine. I'm going to get you back home and bend you over and fuck you hard." Her breath stutters. "Maybe I'll even use some of my toys. You wanted to play by the looks of it. So game on, Mockingbird. Game on."


	2. Chapter 2

By the grace of something or other, we make it to my bunk without running into a single soul. Seriously it's a big plane, and despite the fact that there aren't that many of us, it's usually very challenging to make it from Point A to Point B undisturbed. Right now I'm already disturbed, so maybe karma gave me a pass on any interruptions by our teammates. 

Bobbi's hands dive beneath the hem of my shirt quickly, and a well aimed vibration topples her onto the bed. "Fuck that. You had your fun. Now it's my turn." The smirk tells me she wanted this all along; the mischievous glint in her beautiful blue eyes gives away her desire. "You wanted to be topped, huh? All of that at the bar... That was to get me riled up. You're good. I'll give you that, Morse, but you have no idea what you're in for, missy."

One by one the buttons of my top release, the loose fabric hanging at my sides and showcasing my black bra. On a side note, I'm really glad I desperately need to do laundry or I wouldn't be wearing lingerie; another note in my favor, I guess. My jeans puddle on the floor, leaving me in sheer scraps of lace. Bobbi stands, eager to participate, and my vibrations force her back onto the bed. "Stay," I instruct simply before digging into my closet for a particular toy or two. With a smirk, I keep them out of her sight because why let her know what's coming. 

Casually I climb on the bed, my back against the headboard and my knees spread. Bobbi swallows hard and fidgets. It's particular entertaining watching her struggle against herself. My fingers dive beneath the drenched fabric covering my center. With no desire to tease myself, I target my vibrations at my clit, and damn I love my powers sometimes. Sure I'm a human earthquake, but I'm also a pretty good sex toy. I don't think either of us are going to complain about the latter. 

Bobbi whines some desperate noise from the back of her throat. "I wanted you to top me, not get off without me. Jesus, Daisy. This is torture." And isn't that the point? Torturous, teasing foreplay that will make her combust at the seams when the time is right. Wanting something, anything, to do, she strips down to nothing, and holy hell, she's beautiful. My resolve nearly breaks seeing her body on display, covered in last night's love bites. My muscles clench deliciously when my vibrations strengthen in intensity as I focus on the Amazonian woman in front of me. 

When I gesture for her, Bobbi practically falls over herself to cross the few inches of mattress between us. “Idiot,” I tease sweetly. Her hand immediately seeks out of my arousal, which I push away with significant determination. "I didn't say you could touch, did I?" Instead I focus my attention on her torso- fingertips grazing across the slopes of her shoulders, along the defined column of her neck, through the valley of her breasts, over the definition in her abdomen. My mouth follows the trail my fingers set, though it spends a little extra attention at the bullet wound marring her pale skin. 

My name is a plea on her lips. The low, sultry tone is so similar to the one from the bar, the one encouraging me to come despite the room full of people. Now though, it has the slightest hint of urgency, desperation feeding in here and there. She wiggles slightly in an attempt to direct my fingers somewhere a little more friction oriented. "You said...," Bobbi complains on a caught breath. "You said you were going to bend me over and fuck me. This..." My teeth set into the curve of a breast before sucking the bud into my mouth. "This is neither of those things. What did you get out to play with?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know," I counter with as much attitude as I can manage, though the words are muffled with my proximity to her skin. 

"Yes," Bobbi groans, arching her chest into my mouth. "That would be why I asked, Tremors.”

Releasing her nipple with a dramatic pop, I look up at her. "Does now seem like a good time for your sass?" She shoots back a smirk despite her disappointment that my actions ceased. "You're just horribly turned on, aren't you? I at least got to come during our little public sex adventure. You got all worked up to no avail. Isn't foreplay fun?" 

"You're the worst," Bobbi states, fidgeting fruitlessly. Hands on her hips turn her to face the bed, bending at the waist with her ass in the air. It's a particularly enticing position if I do say so myself, and I quite enjoy the power to manipulate the infamous Mockingbird to my will. With a glance over her shoulder, she watches me step into the harness, affixing the fake cock to my tanned abdomen. "I take it back," she rushes quickly. "Definitely not the worst."

"I thought you might change your mind," I chuckle, stepping up behind her and knocking her knees farther apart. Given all of our interactions tonight, she's clearly in the mood for something a little rougher in nature, and I'm more than happy to oblige. The head of the dildo lines up with her slit, and I thrust all the way into the hilt, giving her no time to adjust. 

Her knuckles turn white where she clenches the bedspread. "Oh hell." Her head hangs low, as she pushes further back. "Has it always been that..." The question morphs into a rasped squeak with my next thrust. 

"Big? Nice stretch, huh? Nope. This is a new one. It's actually a line based off the Avengers. This particular one is modeled after Thor." Thumbing the button clipped to the harness sends a random electrical shock, and Bobbi yelps, her entire body shuddering. "Fun, right?"

"Fuck. Do that again," she demands, rocking back to try and take more of the toy. Another shock, and she drops onto her elbows, forehead against the sheets. "God that's good."

"Daisy's fine. No need to call me God." I accentuate my snarky response with a strong snap of my hips. I'm pretty sure Bobbi calls me a dork, but her words are muffled by the bedspread. In all honesty they're not all that coherent anyway for obvious reasons. Setting the electric shock to randomize, I devote my attention to fucking her hard and fast like she requested. And I'm nothing if not obedient. (Somewhere a lot of nuns are rolling in their graves at that thought alone. Mary Sue Poots and obedient definitely don't belong in the same sentence.) 

The muscles in her thighs start to tremble with exertion, and I love watching her body react to the building pleasure. Her back arches while her fingers grip tightly at the bedding, desperate for something on which to hold. Her hips rock in an attempt to take more of the toy. With a purposeful touch, I shoot vibrations at her clit, and she screams her release. Loudly. Explicitly. (I'm sure Coulson will yell at us later, but right now I'm too victorious to care.) 

Bobbi slumps forward onto the bed with a deep, sated sigh. The harness and toy slide from my hips, and I kick them in the general direction of the bathroom before cuddling up next to her. The room is cool. I'm still wonderfully tipsy and relaxed, and I've got my love (naked, oh so naked) next to me, sex-warmed skin against my own. It's a good feeling. 

Sleep is just starting to blur the edges of my vision when Bobbi nudges me. "Do you think Coulson knows a Captain America cock exists? He could display it next to his trading card collection.” And that, ladies and gentlemen, is considered normal pillow talk for two spies on a legally-doesn’t-exist secret base after a night out on the town.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Also if you have any ideas or any story lines you would like to see, please let me know. I'm always on the hunt for inspiration!


End file.
